1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and compositions for improving stability of Organic Field Effect Transistors (OFETs).
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different references as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers in bracketed superscripts, e.g.,[x]. A list of these different references ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these references is incorporated by reference herein.)
Electronic devices driven by polymeric semiconductors are a promising future technology, with the potential to be compatible with large-area production on flexible substrates and low-temperature solution processing. Molecular design and device engineering has led to improved performance over the past 25 years.[1,2] However, many high mobility active layers within field-effect transistor configurations exhibit deviations from ideality and current-voltage characteristics that drift over multiple scans (i.e., operational instability.) In particular deviations from expected linearity in current-voltage characteristics may occur[3-5] along with changes in mobility, on/off ratio, and threshold voltage after typical device operation.[6,7] These factors make it difficult for polymer semiconductors to be implemented as the current driving material in electronic circuits and also convolute intrinsic charge carrier properties.